hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Day
The Big Day is the 22nd episode, and season finale, of Season One. It is also the 22nd episode overall. Summary SERIES STAR TIM MATHESON DIRECTS THE SEASON FINALE / GEORGE AND LEMON PREPARE FOR THE BIG DAY — With an impending storm about to hit Bluebell , George (Scott Porter ) and Lemon (Jaime King) prepare for their wedding day. Meanwhile, taking shelter from the storm, Zoe (Rachel Bilson) finds herself stranded in a barn with Wade (Wilson Bethel). Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Claudia Lee as Magnolia Breeland Recurring Cast *Deborah S. Craig as Shelley Ng *John Eric Bentley as Sheriff Bill Pickett *Ilene Graff as Clora Tucker *Eric Pierpoint as Harold Tucker *Kaitlyn Black as AnnaBeth Nass *Brandi Burkhardt as Crickett *Mallory Moye as Wanda *Ross Philips as Tom Long *Carla Renata as Susie Collins *Drew Koles as Frederick Dean Guest Cast *Peter Mackenzie as Reverend Peter Mayfair *Mary Page Keller as Emily Chase *Misty Monroe as Saleswoman *Esther Scott as Delma Warner *Dawn Didawick as Old Lady #1 Mention Only *Eisa Davis as Addie Pickett *Shula Whitaker *Harry Tucker *Lily Louise Tucker Soundtrack Notes/Trivia *This episode marks a turning point in many character's development *This episode also marks the day that Lemon has been trying her hardest to make perfect due to her guilt of her affair with Lavon Hayes. *Numerous things go wrong during the episode for the wedding and George tries his best to improvise a solution. Like the massive rainstorm, missing few members of the wedding/bridal party, the firehouse ceiling leaking, etc. *Zoe gets cut in the barb wire and Wade has to stitch her up in the barn. After few hours, they are taken back to town by a police officer. Zoe is dropped off at her carriage house and Wade is taken to the gatekeepers house to get ready. Then Zoe is somehow able to have the strength to wrap her legs around Wade and then she is pressed against the wall. Then she is propped down onto the bed. These actions doing the pre-sex may be contrary to how Zoe should be operating, because she should still be careful of the wound (or at least be in some noticeable pain). *George breaks the engagement off with Lemon and goes to Zoe to confess his feelings. Episode Title Cultural References Quotes Zoe Hart: "You've been avoiding me ever since I decided to stay in town." Wade Kinsella: "That's because I hate you." ---- Wade Kinsella: "Coffee shouldn't taste like a pastry." ---- Lavon Hayes: "As Mayor of this town, I have to tell you- if one of those swans bites someone, the city's liable!" ---- Zoe Hart: "Heeyy, Wadester..." ---- Wade Kinsella: "That's the thing- you and me, we were never friends." ---- Wade Kinsella: "I can see through your shirt when you do that." Zoe Hart: "Shut up... oh! Does that help?" Wade Kinsella: "No." ---- AnnaBeth Nass: "Lemon, you're my oldest friend. I wasn't trying to rub my choices in your face, I just didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me." ---- Lemon Breeland: "Truth is, I don't deserve a perfect wedding. I really dont. And clearly, someone else up there agrees." ---- Zoe Hart: "We have nothing in common, we're always fighting...we're very different people..." ---- George Tucker: "Why didn't anybody tell me she was staying?" ---- Brick Breeland: "Your mother would be so proud... and screw her for missing this." ---- George Tucker: "Lemon, you deserve more than my fidelity. You deserve my whole heart." Video Gallery This gallery only shows the official pictures released for the episode your're looking for.A more complete gallery can be found here. Any future additions should be done there. Tumblr m3fywo6o9f1r3mxqko3 250.jpg Tumblr m3fywo6o9f1r3mxqko1 500.jpg Tumblr m3fyrvj74T1r3mxqko7 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m3fyrvj74T1r3mxqko4 250.jpg Tumblr m3fyrvj74T1r3mxqko3 250.jpg Tumblr m3fyrvj74T1r3mxqko2 250.jpg Tumblr m3fyrvj74T1r3mxqko1 250.jpg Tumblr m3fu8pPwdj1qjeu2to2 500.jpg Hart-of-dixie-1x22-hart-of-dixie-30702761-800-533.jpg Normal 043012-Hart-of-Dixie-wedding-dress-300.jpg george-vs-lavon.jpg staring-at-a-swan.jpg tom-and-lavon.jpg Links Category:Episode Category:Season Finale Category:Season One Episodes